Watching You
by Garrus hidden love
Summary: Based on the end of the episode: 'Gorilla Warfare' in Beast Wars show-season 1 episode 10. I wrote this because I don't see a lot of OptimusxDinobot slash fanfiction. I think they would really make a good paring. I'm not really good at writing summary'


Based on the end of the episode: 'Gorilla Warfare' in Beast Wars show-season 1 episode 10. This is a one-shot based on the end of the episode. I wrote this because I don't see a lot of OptimusxDinobot slash fanfiction. I think they would really make a good paring so I am adding my story. I'm not really good at writing summary's so just read and enjoy.

I apologise in advance for any bad grammar or spelling my English isn't exactly great but it doesn't stop me from writing what I like.

**Disclaimer: Beast Wars produced by ****Mainframe Entertainment**** of ****Canada**

**Watching You**

Dinobot watched as Cheetor rushed inside the Predicon base. While the rest of them stayed outside to keep the Predicon's busy.

Cheetor was in charge of rescuing their leader Optimus Primal. The Predicons had infected him with a viral mind that changed him into a berserker. Rage fuels him now and he has set his sights on the destroying Predicons base. The viral had changed Optimus into a war machine a force to be reckoned with the type of leader that he thought should be in charge of the Maximal's.

He fired several shots at Terrorsaur who in turn ducked out of sight **'cowered!'** Terrorsaur was always a weak fighter.

'I hope Cheetor get's to Optimus soon we can't hold this position too long' Rhinox shouted. Dinobot gave no comment and kept on firing but his mind turned to their leader. He should be happy Optimus was doing something that could end this war once and for all. He will destroy the Predicon's and they will be able to finally leave this waste land. But the problem was there was a part of him deep within himself was...concerned Optimus.

Concerned that word and feeling stuck to him. He never felt this way while he was with the Predicon's. He couldn't give a damn about them. Being with the Maximal's has affected him there was no deny it even if he kept telling himself they haven't. Because of them he felt things he never felt before and he had friends that he never had before.

Even with Optimus engulfed with rage there was a change that he could get hurt or worse destroyed if the Predicon's didn't have the cure. The thought of that happening sent another feeling through him...Fear. He didn't want Optimus to die he had grown to like the leader even though he annoyed him at times with consist need to explore this dump of a planet and the failing attempts to destroy the Predicon's.

But he had to admit he enjoyed their moments of conversation and over time he has felt a new feeling rising. One that he was scared to act on and one he didn't fully understand himself_**. (That accursed Bot is driving me mad with these feelings)**_. He continued to fire at the Predicon's along with Rattrap and Rhinox who were doing their best to hold back there advance. Blackarachina fired several shots at them but they just hit the rocks in front of them.

'Time to fade; Heroes!' A voice shouted it belonged to Cheetor. Dinobot saw him running out of the base with Optimus by his side, even in the dark he could that he was badly damaged but this was not time to talk now.

The 5 of them quickly ran and within a few seconds an explosion erupted from the Predicon base causing a small shockwave that knocked them all on the ground. They were stunned at first but eventually Dinobot was the first to get up. He sustained no damaged and looked at the others. Rattrap got up next and as usually complained. Next Cheetor got up along with Rhinox.

'Everybody in one piece' Rhinox asked.

'I won't be able to sit for a while but yeah I'm ok' Rattrap said as he rubbed his backside. Cheetor just laughed but the smile soon faded when they all realised Optimus wasn't standing up with them.

'Bigbot!'Cheetor ran to him, he lay on the ground unmoving. Cheetor turned him over and found that his optics were dark 'Optimus wake up' but still no movement. Cheetor looked to Rhinox to do something but the Maximal just shook his head

'We'll need to get him back to base; from there I will be able to look at the damage in more detail'. Without another word Dinobot walked over to Optimus and lifted him off the ground holding the injured Maximal in his arms.

'Let's go'. He turned and started to make his way towards their base.

'It's a long way back to the base, are you sure you can carry him all that way'. Cheetor asked said

'I said... **Let's Go!**' If anybody was going to get Optimus back to the base safety it would be him. The others didn't argue and followed alongside him. None of them really spoke all the way back they were worried.

As he was carrying Optimus he looked at his injuries, marks from blaster fire covered his face and body and red liquid was oozing from some of the wounds.

Despite what happened Dinobot would have loved to have seen Optimus in action. (_**You must have been magnificent**_). He saw at times that the others would look at his direction wondering if there was any sigh that their friend would wake up but Optimus still gave no sign of moment.

It wasn't until a few moments later that one of them actual spoke. 'You've been carrying Optimus for a while, why don't you let Rhinox take over'. This was Rattrap but he didn't say anything to the rodent and kept walking. He wanted to make sure that they got Optimus back safely he owned him that much

'Alright sorry I asked'.

An hour passed before they arrived at the base, they group quickly got Optimus inside the CR Chamber and Rhinox scanned his injuries. Sentinel brought up an image of Optimus showing the damaged areas.

'Some extensive damage in some areas but all around he should make a full recovery; we just need to give him time to heal'.

'Well that's good' Cheetor said. Dinobot looked towards the chamber he was relieved with the news as well. All the group could do is wait Dinobot decided to leave he needed to get some air, he wanted to be left alone to think. 'Let me know when he wakes up...I'll be out'

'Ahh...Doing what exactly' Rattrap said to him.

'None of your busy vermin!' and he left.

'Charming as ever'

...

He walked until he found himself back at the waterfall. He sat down on the ground and listened to the waves of the water to relax him. Part of him felt a little responsible for what happened he cursed himself for not being more careful if he did his job right Optimus would have never got infected with that viral mind.

But he also knew that Optimus was to blame as well 'If you had spent your time on guard instead of picking flowers or you say gathering new specimens then none of this would have happened...you stupid bot'.

He was angry at himself now and at Optimus for worrying him like this. This other feeling inside him was growing even more and there was no denying what it was it was the only logically answer.

'I am in love with Optimus'. He froze for a moment taking in what he said and felt. He was scared, happy but also terrified. He didn't know if Optimus felt anything towards him but he wanted to tell him, but how...

He was brought out of his thoughts by a message on the comm. link. 'Hey Chopper face Optimus is all fixed, he's in his room were taking turns to watch him, you're up after Cheetor, so get your scaly butt back here'.

**(**_**That Rodent can really be annoying at times**_**).** 'On my way' and he shut off the com link. As he stood up he noticed something laying on the ground it was the a plant it looked like the one Optimus held in his hands. It had sprouted into a large pick flower with two smaller flowers alongside it. It was quiet nice to look at. An idea suddenly came to him it was risky he just prayed that Rattrap and others don't find out about this.

**Maximal Base **

He slipped into Optimus room with the gift in his hands; luckily the others weren't around to see him enter. He put the gift beside Optimus bed and sat down on the chair next to him and waited for Primal to awake.

As Optimus lay asleep he took a long look at him. For a Maximal he was quite hansom he was also strong, brave and very smart. He started to think about what would happen if he had died he would have never forgiven himself but also he would have regretted not getting the chance to tell Optimus his feelings and also...not tasting those lips. He imaged sometimes what they would taste like; they looked so smooth to the touch.

Another idea came to his head and he smiled to himself he just hoped that no one would come in to Optimus room while he carries out his idea. He stood up and leaned closer towards Optimus. He looked at the door first to see if anyone was coming in but it didn't open. This was the only chance he would get and he'll take it. He thought of this as a preview until next time when he would tell Optimus his true feelings.

Taking a deep breath at first he then gentle placed his lips on top of the sleeping bot. A warm feeling came upon him as he moved his lips along Primal's; his lips were as he thought they would be gentle, soft but also sweet. He moved his tongue along Optimus to get a better taste, the sweetness intensified it was a wonderful he felt he could stay like this forever but a voice in his head told him that he tasted enough...for now.

When he pulled his lips off Primal's he moved his hand along his cheek 'sweet dreams Optimus' and he went back to his chair and waited for him to awake.

**Optimus Point of View **

It took a moment for his optics to come online but when they did he found Dinobot looking down at him.

'Bedside Vital, Dinobot not like you'.

'Mmm it was my shift...' Dinobot looked at him but then turned his head away as if nervous for some reason. Optimus noticed that he started fidgeting with his claws.

'Well...hmm it's good...to have you back' Dinobot stood up and went to leave.

'Back home...or back to normal'. Optimus thought that he wouldn't get an answer but to his surprise Dinobot turned to face him again and said 'both...' and smiled at him. Optimus was in shock the only time he ever saw him give some sort of smile was when he was in battle. Optimus lay back down on the bed but something caught his eye he turned and found a large beautiful Pick flower placed in a pot next to his bed.

The plant reminded him of the ones he was collected with Dinobot. He smiled at it and then he realised who placed it in here. He turned to Dinobot but he had already left. He laughed thinking the gift was rather sweet and Dinobot actual doing this for him made him smile more.

He lay back down he had hoped to thank him for the lovely gift but more importantly...for the kiss. He actual woke up when he felt Dinobots lips on his but he kept his eyes closed it took all his strength not to kiss back.

He was surprised at first he didn't know that Dinobot felt this way about him in fact he thought he actual hated him (_**I guess there was more to Dinobot that meets the eye**_). He smiled to himself and promised that he would thank Dinobot when the time was right. For now he closed his eyes and embraced the warm feeling that Dinobot created within him.

**PART 2: '****Saying Thank you'****- coming soon**


End file.
